


No Silver Linings

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Femslash, Naive Pink Diamond, Power Imbalance, Weird Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Pink’s Pearl is trapped in a catch-22 that all Pearls dread to face.
Relationships: Pink Diamond/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	No Silver Linings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



“What is ‘combining’?”

Pink’s Pearl blinked at the strange question her Diamond was asking. Unperturbed, she immediately answered, “It’s when two or more things are brought together and turned into something else.”

“Not  _ that _ combining,” Pink whined. “I meant when Gems do it!”

“You mean…” Pink’s Pearl gulped. “Fusion?”

“Not that, either.” Pink Diamond clenched her fists, and Pink’s Pearl felt the sharp fear of her upcoming outburst split her gem. “I meant  _ combining _ . Like that thing that the Hessonite was going to do with  _ their _ Pearl.”

It took a minute for Pink’s Pearl to understand. “OH! You mean…” She whispered, “Intercourse.”

“YES! That’s the other word!” Pink giggled and clapped her hands. “The Hessonite said they were going to do that with their new Pearl.” Pink ducked down to look Pink’s Pearl in the eyes. “Why do they do it?”

“Well, it’s a form of establishing ‘dominance’,” Pink’s Pearl explained, trying to shut out the inappropriateness of discussing  _ this _ with her Diamond. “That’s how us lesser Gems establish ownership.”

“Ah!” Pink paused then, and asked, “Why haven’t I done it before?”

“There is no need!” Pink’s Pearl explained hastily. “Diamonds are the epitome of our society. There  _ is _ no point in establishing who is superior as it’s obvious and beneath a Diamond to even do such a thing.”

“Hmmmm…” Pink Diamond thought on that for a minute. Then she looked at Pink’s Pearl strangely. “So, I could do intercourse to establish my dominance?”

“There is  _ no need _ !” Pink’s Pearl was desperate to stop this discussion. It was entirely scandalous! What if the other Pearls heard her discussing this sort of thing with  _ her Diamond _ ?! “You’re already recognized as our most supreme being!”

“But I  _ want to _ .” Pink’s Pearl could recognize a tantrum on the tip of her Diamond’s fingers. The Diamond then said, “We’re going to have intercourse.”

“Wh-what-but I mean-we shouldn’t…!” What excuse could Pink’s Pearl come up with to dissuade her Diamond?

“I want to have intercourse with you.” Pink Diamond looked down at her Pearl. “Would you deny me what I want?”

Pink’s Pearl felt trapped. She was  _ stuck _ . This was the catch-22 that all Pearls dreaded. No matter what she did, she would be doing the wrong thing.

The only thing she could really do was obey her Diamond and trust that others would understand the position she was in.

“No, my Diamond. I would never deny you what you wish that is in my power to grant,” Pink’s Pearl said reluctantly. She motioned for Pink to lay down. “I can prove my subservience to you, my Diamond. Please, remove your underthings.”

“My clothes?” Pink Diamond was so impatient that she simply tore the clothes off. All that was left was her perfect Diamond form. Perfectly formed hips. Perky, round breasts. And her pubic hair, fully-formed into a heart... Pink’s Pearl couldn’t help but to swallow at the fact that she would be intimately touching  _ her Diamond _ and proving her obedience was unquestionable.

“Now, lay back against your resting chair.” Pink’s Pearl was gentle with her request as it was rather treasonous to order a Diamond around. Nevertheless, Pink Diamond complied, resting against the back of the lounging chair. Pink’s Pearl swallowed. “And...spread your legs.”

“Okay!” Pink Diamond looked like she was about to explode with excitement as she enthusiastically spread her legs apart.

Pink’s Pearl tried not to stare, but she couldn’t help it! Pink Diamond’s labia was beautiful, the folds perfectly situated and practically calling for Pink’s Pearl to touch…

Hesitantly, Pink’s Pearl crawled up the steep bed and between Pink Diamond’s legs. Pink’s Pearl hesitantly reached out, unable to see her Diamond’s reaction. Finally, her slow reach touched Pink Diamond. Her folds were deliciously soft.

Pink’s Pearl began trying to  _ not _ think of this as being her Diamond. It was, was just another Gem. She was proving her subservience to another Gem. It wasn’t a Diamond. Just, someGem else.

Pink’s Pearl began licking and caressing her Diamond as best she knew. If she could have, she would have reached up to begin to pinch and fondle her breasts. Instead, she focused in on her Diamond’s clit and began rubbing it.

“Wh-what? What is this…?” Pink Diamond was making some interesting noises. “I...wow, this is…!”

Pink’s Pearl tried to ignore the words. She was entirely focused on pleasuring her Diamond. She licked up and down the Diamond’s fold. Once she was sure her Diamond was getting wet, Pink’s Pearl began playing with her Diamond’s opening. It took her entire fist and even had room for more.

What could she use…?

“Mmmmm…!” Pink Diamond squirmed under her touch. “Please, just, just keep  _ touching _ me…”

“Yes, my Diamond,” Pink’s Peal obediently said. She began rubbing her Diamond’s clit vigorously, trying to keep it in a smooth pattern. It took her entire palm, but soon enough her Diamond was twitching in tune with her ministrations.

Pink’s Pearl was trying not to drool at the sight of her beautiful, perfectly-constructed Diamond. This was a privilege that none other had gotten. It was almost  _ insane _ to even  _ think _ that a lowly Gem like herself would ever get to do this sort of thing.

“H-harder. Push harder!” her Diamond commanded. Sparks of pink were flashing off of her, and Pink’s Pearl would’ve sworn the building was shaking.

Pink’s Pearl complied. Harder, and harder, until Pink Diamond was unable to actually say anything. All she could do was grunt and wraith under her Pearl’s touch. Now Pink’s Pearl  _ knew _ the building was shaking.

“M-my Diamond?” Pink’s Pearl hesitantly suggested, “Perhaps we should stop…?”

“No!” Power flashed off the Diamond and Pink’s Pearl was certain that she would be destroyed if she stopped. “Keep going!”

“Yes...my Diamond…” Pink’s Pearl did her best to race through the task. She kept rubbing with her palm as she stuck her fist inside of her Diamond. Harder, faster, more and more…!

“Ah!” Suddenly Pink Diamond  _ exploded _ . A halo of power erupted from her, striking Pink’s Pearl hard in the face. The Pearl went flying, hitting the wall hard. There was no sense beyond confusion for several minutes. Pink’s Pearl finally came to, enough to realize that she suddenly couldn’t see out of one of her eyes.

As she felt her face, she tried to fight the despair. She was  _ damaged _ . How could a Pearl serve their master as damaged as she was?

Pink was laying listlessly on the lounging chair. She was brushing at her hair and bottom with satisfaction.

“Wow! That was intercourse?! No WONDER you lesser Gems like it so much!” Pink gushed. She didn’t seem to notice her Pearl’s dilemma.

“PINK!” They both snapped to attention as the door to Pink Diamond’s room burst open. Yellow Diamond was clearly angry as she shouted, “What have we-WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!”

“Heya Yellow!” Pink was looking at her senior Diamond. “We were having intercourse!”

“You…?!” Yellow’s fists clenched and Pink’s Pearl couldn’t help but to see her furious gaze was focused on her.

“Yes! It was so exciting!” Pink Diamond sat back up. “Why can’t we do that?”

“It is  _ beneath _ us,” Yellow Diamond noted heatedly. “Get dressed, Pink.”

“Alrighty!” Pink Diamond stood and went to her wardrobe where extras of her outfit were.

“As for  _ you _ …” Yellow Diamond towered above her, and Pink’s Pearl was certain she would be shattered. “You...are damaged.” She snorted, then angrily pointed. “Go to get repaired. Then we will determine a punishment fitting your crime.”

“Y-yes, my Diamond,” Pink’s Pearl said in a shaky voice. She hurriedly ran out of the room as Yellow entered farther to converse with Pink.

As she rushed down the hallway, Pink’s Pearl tried not to burst into tears.

She had had no choice. She did as her Diamond had commanded. But...that would likely not hold up. Pink’s Pearl had given her master what she’d demanded. And now she would pay the price for it.


End file.
